The usual practice in the carpet industry where cushioned carpets are employed is to provide a permanent carpet having cushioning material defined as an integral part thereof or to provide a permanent carpet which employs a separate comparatively inexpensive underlay cushion. Inherent in these techniques is the necessity of selecting a final carpet design and installing the same without the benefit of first trying a particular carpet color, style, design, or the like, to assure the carpet selected is the desired choice.
In addition there are numerous applications where it is desired to enhance a particular area with a cushioned carpet yet where cost considerations prohibit the provision of a permanent carpet. Further, the carpet underlays presently available on the market are not satisfactory as primary floor coverings even on a temporary basis.